SEREBIIxPOKEJUNGLE: EPISODE TWO
by three times over
Summary: My lowly tribute to an Episode One floating in the recesses of the internet. Previously, Serebii the Celebi and Pokejungle the Snivy discover their furious attraction to each other. Now, their throes of love are threatened by the ornery Pokebeach! Will they make it? Why would anyone write this? Find out both in retina-searing detail!


Before you start, of course, you have some set reading to do! **CHAPTER ONE: _pokejungle.net/2010/12/12/oh-my-god-what-is-this/_**_  
_My own piece is G-rated, but the link is **borderline T** for a single sentence, I think. It's nothing the internet hasn't previously assaulted you with already, but nevertheless: not for the innocent. ;D

Since you're the sort of person to click on this story, you can rest assured that neither me nor the original author are taking this seriously (or at the least, I speak for myself). I can actually write better than this, I just sought to emulate the original as closely as possible. Debated whether to carry over Snivy's Japanese name; got rid of it in the end since we've well forgotten it by now. I was given conflicting advice on how to represent Pokebeach, so I combined them to the worst of my ability. His characterisation is based on the fact he pretty much has a restraining order against every other website.  
'Less than three' was refusing to render thanks to FF dot net's ascii-stripping panicking service, but then I hit upon a replacement, and I'm pretty much estatic at the result. I will be honest, I pasted in the emote not remotely expecting it would actually work.

If you scroll right down to the bottom of the pjn comments section I vowed my fanfiction would conclude with everyone making "sweet, sweet sandwiches", but that didn't come to fruition. It's okay, that can be saved for chapter 3.

Written 14th December 2011, age 17.

/-/-

* * *

**EPISODE 2: Ploughing through the Inkblack Darkness of Pokebeach**

It was well into the afternoon when Serebii felt himself waking up, curled up in the shade of a tall Ilex tree.

"When did I fall asleep?" the Celebi wondered to himself, stretching his arms out idly. His hand brushed against a warm object, and caught by surprise, he jerked his arm backwards. When he saw it was the Snivy he had fallen in love with, he relaxed and smiled. "He is so adorable when he is sleeping!"

Suddenly, flocks of Pidgey flew into the sky, squawking loudly as if disturbed by something. With their disappearance, the forest fell silent, and Serebii began to feel nervous. What could have caused them to flee, like so?

He got his answer when a distant rustling became audible, behind the two Pokemon. Serebii rose into the air warily, and turned around as it got louder. With a roar, the creature burst into the middle of the clearing, only just missing Serebii as he dodged its attack.

"Who are you?" Serebii asked, scared and angry.

"I'm POKEBEACH," the Blastoise, or possibly a Staryu, growled in response. "And the two of you DISGUST me to no end! I'm famous, and I hate both of you for sometimes being mentioned in front of me. To see the two of you in love is something I absolutely will not stand!"

"How could you say that?" Serebii cried. "We belong together, and you can't seperate us!" From the corner of his eye, he saw Pokejungle waking up blearily. The Snivy's eyes widened as he saw the Staryu, or maybe a Blastoise, and Pokejungle leapt up to help defend themselves.

"What's happening, Serebii?! *_*;"

"Pokebeach is trying to ruin our relationship," he called back, relieved that Pokejungle was now awake. "And if he does, then we'll... we'll... BE NO MORE!"

Pokejungle gasped, horrified beyond words. "This isn't the right thing to do!" he said to Pokebeach, who was glaring at them with narrowed eyes (unless he was a Staryu, in which he didn't have eyes). "We shouldn't be fighting! There's no need to be angry at someone just because they're different, or because you don't like them... you can choose to hate, or you can choose to love. Look at the world around us! It's so beautiful, because everything in Ilex Forest chose to be peaceful and happy. And if everyone was the same way, the whole world would be a better place!

"If you choose to fight us, you may be satisfied once we're gone, but what will happen after? You'll just continue to be consumed by rage, unless you realise that you're walking the path of darkness! We're imploring you to turn over a new leaf, right here, right now. Start living your life in gratitude for what there is, rather than jealousy for what you don't like! And we'll forgive you too, as long as you promise to do the same. ^_^," Pokejungle finished.

Pokebeach was preparing to fire a Hydro Pump of fury, but upon hearing Pokejungle's words, he stopped, a new man. "I... didn't think of it that way," he mumbled. "I'm sorry... you have now shown me what it means to be a true hero. Let us shake hands (or whatever starfish limbs are called), and I promise that I will now solve my problems through verbosity and diplomacy!"

The three all shook hands with each other, now all good friends, except for Pokejungle and Serebii who were of course in love. "Thank you so much for saving us," Serebii said to Pokejungle, hugging him with the might of a thousand Teddiursas.

"No, Serebii," he replied with happiness. "It was you that saved me. (◡‿◡✿)"


End file.
